Ancient Love
by Rob-cb
Summary: Luffy is gaurding an ancient temple in the forest. Robin comes to study it, but with her obvious attraction to the boy, will she even get to it?


Ancient Love

Luffy protects an ancient temple, Robin comes to research it, but with her obvious attraction to the boy, will she even get around to it

Ya well I wanted to write some LuffyxRobin smut but I really didn't feel like writing about sanji's patheticness and jealousy (god I hate that), so I dumped the love birds into another country, I may or may not introduce other characters from the crew/one piece.

Rated M for obvious reasons

(A/N: In this story there will be no "devil fruits" people may just randomly get an ability, called a curse, however they WILL be able to swim, the curse being that they live 5 years shorter. Expect sexy happenings, yes also in the water XD)

The sun was slowly rising from the horizon as birds took flight in the dense forest of Terrager, a small country floating in the middle of the largest sea in the world, the forest was so dense that if you didn't want to be found, no one would. It was called the forest of freedom, having the ability to completely cut you off from the busy city's in Terrager. The cities, being industrial, were suffering from a major pollution problem, but for some reason, the air in the forest remained clean, from any impurities, as the trees absorbed all the CO2, growing on the poisonous gases, the trees only grew more beautiful as they had mutated to turn the poison, into nutrition.

In the middle of the large, dense forest sat a large ancient temple, reaching far into the sky, through the clouds as it sat in a clearing in the forest. A river flowing to the temple, simply entering the building through small holes in the foundation, and exiting on the other side.

The temple was easily visible from the city, being both large, and high. But no one has ever been able to enter the temple, some never returning, others found unconscious on the edge of the forest. This phenomenon attracted many archaeologists and scientists, one from the marvel of the immensely old structure still in perfect shape, others trying to find the technology that must transport the fallen to the edge of the forest. Because no one could still be living in that building, right?

–--------

"Oye"

"OYE!"

"mnnmn... let me sleep goddammit!"

"Get up idiot, they're coming again, almost an entire army this time."

The boy opened his eyes, with a pout and groaned:"why won't they just leave us alone? What did we ever do to them?"

He was in a half dark room, the room only being illuminated by moonlight falling through a broad slit in the stone structure. He lay there on a soft bed, his mattress, pillow and his sheets being the only furniture made of anything besides stone in the room. His brain finally processing the fact that they were coming. His eyes shot open wider, at the thought. He jumped up, forgetting the fact that he was only just awake, falling back down from the sudden dizziness that rose almost immediately.

"All right, let's go" He muttered, finding the need to protect the structure from its invaders more pressing than his sleepiness.

–--------

A group of rough looking men was thundering though the forest, finally coming to a stop.

They were standing in front of the beautiful temple, gazing upon it in awe from seeing the stone structure up close.

Then one of the men spoke to the others: "Well boys, you know the mission, strip the technology of the temple for the professor, and the valuables for ME! Har har har.

The men cried their battle cries as they charged to the temple, finding it odd that no one would have been able to enter a temple with there not even being a locked door or anything in their way.

Suddenly they all flew back, being punched in the gut pretty hard. All out cold already.

"Ahhhh, you waked me for this bunch of losers" the boy said, wishing to go back to sleep.

"Well, you always want to see what happens with them now, right?"

Suddenly the boy perked up, practically glowing at the prospect. Pumping his fists in the air while shouting:"YOSH, time for the mystery machine" running in excitedly, carrying the bunch of losers like they were a piece of paper.

–--------

In the middle of the large stone room was a round, floating platform, with stairs leading to it. Large arrays pointed at it from both the Floor, and the ceiling, while in the room a low buzzing sound could be heard.

The young boy ran in, and up the stairs while shouting merrily "Good morning ossan!" before placing the losers on the platform, and running down again. An old man in a green robe looked up at the loud noises ensuing as the boy humorously fell down the stairs, finally he spoke:"Good morning Luffy, you wanna watch as usual, I assume?"

He nodded excitedly: "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."

"Alright then, I'll begin then, we don't need any weaklings, and they're not particularly smart either, all right, we'll just take their knowledge and send them out of here" he said as he pushed the blue button on the control pad.

The buzzing became louder, the platform starting to spin as the arrays began to light up, their small green beams meeting at the platform. A high pitched noise was added to the buzzing as the machine did its job, and after a few seconds, the noise disappeared as the buzzing became higher and louder. The small green beams, became red as they slowly began to expand until they covered the entire platform in their light. Then in a bright blue flash, the machine finished it's routine, seemingly evaporating the persons on the round platform. Leaving only a single tome of knowledge behind.

The man walked up to the platform, picking the tome up as he smiled. "so one of them had enough knowledge on cooking did he? This will come in handy." he spoke as he placed the tome in a bookshelf.

–--------

A single woman appeared, walking nonchalantly through the forest, black hair gently trailing over her vest as she walked, a somewhat happy expression showed on her face as she looked at the stone structure through the trees, when she whispered to herself:"I'm almost there."

–--------

Luffy sat on the stairs leading up to the temple, keeping watch for intruders, while amusing himself, watching the girls swim in the river, flowing into the grates leading to the prettiest room in the entire temple, falling down the waterfall laughing, and running up again laughing, of course he wanted to try, but he couldn't right now, it was his watch. He had to protect the temple from stupid and greedy people. Suddenly he was ripped out of his daydream as he heard a twig snap and the bushes rustle. Out of the dense part of the forest surrounding the temple, a beautiful you woman appeared, a thousand times prettier than the swimming girls, which was quite a feat.

(A/N: since they don't have any modern comforts, the girls in the temple swim naked.)

–--------

The young woman had finally arrived at the temple that no one ever entered, but was confused as she heard faint laughter accompanying the sounds of flowing water. Frowning slightly at the prospect of not being the first one after all, she stepped through the last dense layer of undergrowth between her and the magnificent structure she had sought for such a long time. She stepped out of the bushes, as the temple came into view, her frown changing into a gentle look of awe, wonder and glee. Then her eyes widened, a naked girl came running out of the temple, and dove into the cool water of the flowing river, and swam with the current back into the temple. There was a young man staring right at her, the frown on his face showing clearly that something was wrong with her being here, while he was completely not even distracted in the slightest about the pretty naked girls swimming in the river. She thought she say a look of sympathy on his face, but as soon as it came, it was gone again. He sighed before forcing his face to turn cold.

"State your business here girl" he said coldly, knowing that he didn't sound convincing at all, but that didn't matter to him, she was way to pretty to look away from, looking like a dream to him, but he couldn't waver. He had to ask her the same question as all lone travelers, maybe she was lost, or not a bad person.

"I'm here to study this magnificent temple" she beamed, then frowned again: "wasn't this supposed to be an temple no one could enter?"

He sighed again, god she was beautiful, probably smart too, he didn't want her to frown, but he had to stay strong, he had to do his duty. "Why do you want to study this temple, girl?"

"Well to gain more knowledge of the past and the present of course."

This last question was one he always delighted in asking, the temple answers were always predictable, but this question he had heard so many different answers for.

"And why do you seek knowledge, girl?"

"Because it is my dream to know the entire history, from beginning to end, and I delight in learning more about anything and everything"

His frown disappeared, as he smiled, delighted in knowing, and sensing, through his sharpened instinct that she was in fact not lying, and a very good person too. Usually when asking the third question he knew that he had to get ready to beat them up but she was different, she calmed him, and he was interested.

"Yosh, you passed. Come on in and I'll take you to the wise ossan. If he agrees too all your questions will be answered and you will be able to study the temple, if not we'll have to erase your memory like all the other people who tried to enter forcefully" She was startled a bit as he said the last part in a very cold tone of voice, she could tell that he definitely didn't like those who tried to enter forcefully. She followed the young man, wondering why he was guarding the temple, and why the girls lived were in the temple.

They entered a large stone dome, with a floating platform in the middle as she wondered about the contraption in the middle of the room, noting the buzzing in the room, usually related to high energy machines. "OI! Ossan! I got a smart young woman here, she's really nice and pretty, come and see!" She blushed heavily at hearing him yell, wondering why it was affecting her this way. Shrugging it off as an old man in a green robe came slowly down from the stairs leading to the floating platform.

"Oh is that so Luffy?"

"What is your name, young girl?"

"My name is Robin, may I inquire as to yours?" she said, wondering why this old man was so important as to influence her stay here.

"Robin, huh? I am Raku the elder here."

Elder? She thought? Why would there be an elder in an old temple, her mind returning to the buzzing she sighed sadly.

"What is it, young girl?"

"Well it's just...... the buzzing in this room, should be coming from energy machinery, but modern technology should not defile an ancient temple" she said, immediately thinking she had gone too far, looking sad.

The elder chuckled : "I like you girl, let me ask you something, you're suspecting me and my guests of building modern technology into an ancient temple, and inside you're pretty angry about it right?"

"Well........ yes I am" she muttered, thinking she was done for, she wasn't very strong, of course she could tell that the old man wasn't strong either, but the boy was, she sensed it from the moment he used that cold tone, something weaklings thought twice of doing.

Raku thought for a moment before speaking again:"Well, Luffy? What do you think of her?

Luffy replied instantaneously, as If he knew this question was coming:"She's a good person, she's pretty, she's smart, she smells absolutely clean, there's no way she could either be lying, or have killed someone in the last month. And she calms me, we can trust her, definitely! He said with full conviction his words were 100% true.

After he had finished the elder looked back to her to see her almost glowing with blush, he chuckled softly before speaking again.

"Well you've heard it. Ill tell you the tale of this temple."

"10 000 years ago, a civilization of highly advanced humans lived here, their technology far beyond the level the rest of the world is at now. They had developed technology to alter human memories, and to instantaneously create books from those memories. They built a temple and started recording all the knowledge of the world, in it. Copying information from the minds of their elders and using their technology to transform them into book form. They all lived in this temple, eternally adding to the huge underground library. I am one of the last living descendants of that great civilization. I only modified this machine to be able to erase memories of this temple, and to teleport unwanted guests away, The rest of the guys here are just travelers coming here for different reasons not meaning harm, Luffy and his brother for example, came here only because it was beautiful and fun, and helped protect this temple because they don't want such a pretty structure to be destroyed. At first we let people into the temple, because sharing knowledge can bring no harm. But people started to try and steal valuables, steal the machine, or use their acquired knowledge for war. So they would beat every bad person trying to enter the temple, and only letting truly good persons stay here."

Robin stood astounded, deeply confused as to why 2 guys would simply protect this temple because the forest would be less beautiful without is. At the same time however, she was extremely happy with the story she had just heard. An ancient temple, filled with all the knowledge the ancients had, the history of the world, and everything she could ever want, with descendants of the original owners still alive in it, no less. Truly protected from the wear of time by people maintaining it, protected from robbers, people living in it maintaining the life style of the past. It was almost as if she traveled back in time to study the temple. The only thing she could utter was:"...Wow"

Then the elder frowned, as he spoke again:"Now then girl, we can't let you leave this place with the knowledge of our temple, so you have to make a choice, you can either stay with us and study the temple all you like until it is no longer necessary for this place to be protected...... or we'll erase the memories of the story of the temple out of your head and sent you out of here."

She was simply overwhelmed, finding an ancient temple in perfect condition, and being given such a choice clouded her mind, as she simple nodded and said:"I'll stay here then"

The elder smiled and then told her to go lie down on the platform, and that it was okay. Then the old man pushed the green button on the control pad as a different sequence was started.

The platform stopped spinning, the buzzing noise increasing in pitch while becoming louder.

–--------

He had told her not to worry, that it would be okay, but he hadn't told her what was going to happen to her, would she be sent away like other people? Suddenly she started to get a little afraid. Would her memories get erased?, no she wasn't evil so they wouldn't do that. Nevertheless she couldn't help but feel uneasy as the buzzing noise got higher and loudened considerably. This feeling was strengthened by the fact that the array above her head, pointed right at her, started to get so hot that it was deforming the air around it, and finally the center of the array started gathering energy, particles appearing out of nowhere being pulled into the machine as it became brighter and brighter inside the room. Sweat started beading down her face as she could feel the air ionize around, the machine starting to release enormous amounts of energy. Suddenly a bright flash of light in all colors appeared around her, as all her memories of knowledge started to randomly pop into her head as if the machine was forcing her to bring up all her knowledge. Feeling fine in all, she chuckled to herself, thinking that the machine might be busy awhile, after all she had read over 2000 books in her life, being able to remember each single one quite easily. Twenty minutes later the machine was done copying her mind and started the last step: Curing the headache the reading gave her while materializing her knowledge into books. During this step she felt amazing, the headache completely gone as a very pleasant feeling remained from the machine telling her brain to create endorfin. Another ten minutes later the machine started to calm down as it had completed its task. The beams slowly began to turn green, growing smaller and smaller, as the buzzing noise became faint and low again.

One minute later she stood up from the platform, entirely surprised that she was surrounded by over 3000 books only leaving a small road to the stairs free while occupying the rest of the platform entirely.

–--------

The elder's jaw dropped at seeing the amount of books that resulted from the process. After the initial shock waned he chuckled silently to himself as his initial thoughts about the girl had been more than confirmed, she really was a genius.

Luffy's eyes bugged as he started yelling at her how amazing and smart she was, and that he only got 10 books, sending her into a blush again, cursing her hormones silently for reacting to the boy so heavily, she had only met him today after all, as Luffy guided her to her room, and wished her a good night, telling her that she would become incredibly tired 30 minutes after the process. Her brain having been forced to do about 100 times as much work as normal, and that the reason would probably be explained tomorrow.

–--------–--------

The next day–--------

–--------–--------

Luffy was swimming in the river with the girls from yesterday, keeping his boxers on to avoid "situations" as he dove in and out and splattered them wet, obviously having fun.

Robin was sitting outside of the temple, watching the whimsical boy, confused again at the thought of her rather watching the boy than diving into the temple or the library, adding to her earlier confusion about the blush, she began thinking that she might have a crush on the boy, not at all surprised, he was handsome after all, yes that must have been it. She was oddly happy about coming to that conclusion, having a strange happy feeling at the thought of the boy. But did he like her back? For her to find that out, she first had to get to him alone, or at least away from the pretty naked girls who bumped into him suspiciously often, obviously desiring him, which the boy was clueless about, since he had the innocence of a child.

–--------

Luffy was quite happy that Robin stayed watching him when he was swimming, with the clumsy girls, or at least he thought they were clumsy, oblivious to the fact that they wanted him. He still had to do his job after all, and newcomers should be watched in the beginning, or was that an excuse for looking at her every 2 minutes?

The prettiest of the girls noticed the hot boy looking to the even prettier newcomer quite often indeed, knowing that something else was going on, Luffy never took his job so seriously.

–--------

Suddenly Robin stood up and went into the forest, having just thought of a plan to solve her little problem, knowing that Luffy would follow her, as he would watch her for at least a little while until the elder was satisfied by her loyalty.

When Lufy looked again and saw that the young woman was gone, bushes rustling inside the forest, obviously pointing in her direction, he knew he had to get out to follow her as quickly as he could. Jumping out of the water and quickly changing, allowing the girls quite a view briefly, all of them blushing an giggling, as he ran into the forest.

She was hiding behind a tree, only wearing her panties and bra as the rest of her clothes lay in front of the tree. She could hear the young boy coming, chuckling at his confused sounds of finding her clothes. Now was her chance. She jumped from behind the tree as she pulled him to her, forcing her lips onto his. She could feel him stiffening in surprise as her lips found his. Feeling slightly sad at the lack of pressure on his end. Didn't he call her pretty and calming? Didn't he like her? She wanted to run away so ashamed was she, but suddenly she felt him smile, as he had processed the situation, reacting just as eagerly, sliding his hands down the sides of her torso, taking in the perfectly soft feel of her skin and her spectacular curves, as he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her to him as he started kissing her hungrily, tasting her lips.

She was in heaven. His featherlight touch along the sides of her torso had aroused her to the point where she was highly sensitive to his touch, moaning softly at the sensations his hands around her, and his lips on hers were causing. Opening her lips slightly to give his tongue access to her mouth, moaning quite loud as he immediately took the invitation and pressed his tongue to hers, starting to battle for dominance. She slowly released her tight grip on him from forcefully pulling him towards her and put her harms around his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

He started running his hands lightly up her back, feeling her melting more into his arms, he grabbed her firmly before lifting her up the ground, never once removing his lips from hers. Jumping through the forest, to a secluded place a little bit farther from the temple, feeling it'd be better not to let the girls hear the pleasure of the sexy newcomer for some reason, shrugging it off as instincts he put her down. Taking in the sensual figure of the half naked woman in front of him. She was staring at him with a confused look in her eyes, as well as a disappointed expression on her face, from him having stopped kissing her. She forgot about this soon enough though, as he lied down next to her and took the initiative this time, resuming his ministrations on her mouth as she moaned louder, absently wondering why it felt so much better this time. But finding herself unable to thing anything coherent anymore as one of his hands found its way to her belly, as the other one pulled her even further into him, both gasped as their chest touched, both finally aroused to the point where they couldn't control their desires one another any more, looking into each others eyes in search of permission to continue, she nodded warmly at him. Though her warm smile turned into a confused expression as he paused moving for a bit, as though trying to gain control over himself, she saddened a bit, thinking he was about to stop and just leave her behind, aroused. Suddenly he spoke, heavily panting, as if struggling to refrain from doing here on the spot:" Are you sure about this Robin? I can still stop if you want me to."

Her eyes widened, her body heat soaring through the roof as she realized what she just heard, the boy, struggling to control his instincts, cared enough about her to refuse a willing mate, if she were to regret it afterwards. She smiled warmly at his concerned look as she spoke, emotion clear through her wavering voice:"If I wasn't sure before I'm sure now. I love you Luffy, even though I have just met you, watching you makes me feel warm inside, and you're the only one I want"

Smiling he answered her:"i loved you ever since I saw you, I smelled your scent, saw your face and I knew it. I was truly surprised that once you came into full view, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I knew I had to watch you as you were the newcomer after all, but normally I forget that kind of things, but this time, I just looked at you from wanting to do so, and followed you out of concern."

"Oh Luffy.." she gasped as he started to kiss her neck, running one hand over her belly, while whispering in her ear:"you're so sexy, Robin." Her face flushed, quite certain that she had never felt this good before, simply mumbling blissfully as he continued to caress her body, sending waves of pleasure soaring through her systems. As she raked one of her hands through his hair while sliding the other one over his hard abs. He trailed his kisses lower on her body, moving over her collarbone before reaching her bra, skipping her breasts, wanting to save that part for later he kissed her stomach, eliciting a passionate giggle from the beautiful woman beneath him. Her passion overflowing as she started to unclasp her bra, obviously wanting more of his wonderful touch. Her huge orbs jiggled around a bit as she suddenly granted them freedom. The boy gazing in amazement at the large, milky white orbs of the woman beneath him. He wasn't planning THAT. He was going to kiss a little more before getting to that part of her beautiful body, thinking that must be the reason why it was covered, not at all being aware of women's reluctance of showing their sensitive spots. She was urging him to touch her there. Stubbornly deciding that he was the one to decide the pace, he came up to her lips again, shifting his weight on top of her as he kissed her passionately, when the orbs came in contact with his bare chest, he gasped loudly, from the great feeling of the contact, as she moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure run through her body at the pressure on her breasts. Taking pleasure in her reaction to this touch, he decided to give in and caress her there, rubbing the large orbs with his hands as he continued to kiss her, catching her moans in his mouth as she arched up into his touch. flicking her nipples lightly as he squeezed the orbs, occasionally twisting them as he battled her tongue, occasionally having to break away as they both needed a new load of air. As they parted for the second time he lowered his mouth to one of the orbs, flicking against the erect nipple with his tongue, lazily sucking on as his other hand continued caressing the other orb. Her moans no longer being muffled by his mouth, she now moaned, mouth continually open as she screamed, being so lost In the pleasure that she wasn't in the least concerned with how loud she was being. After a short while Luffy gave her a bit of rest, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She smiled deviously as she decided that it was his turn to feel good. She turned around so that he was now lying under her as she straddled him, her wet core and his hard erection only separated by her panties and his boxers, he groaned at the feeling of her core pressing down on his erection. She slid his vest of and began kissing his abs, slowly moving down to his boxers, feeling a bit uneasy as his hardened member rubbed uncomfortably against the fabric of his boxers he shifted a bit. She gave him a foreboding smile as she tugged on his boxer, finally getting a look at his erection, she bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to throw of her panties and have him do her just yet. She wanted to make him feel good first. Looking at him one last time, she grinned as she flicked the tip of her tongue against the head, causing him to groan from the feeling. Feeling that she couldn't contain herself much longer, she decided to skip the rubbing, and get straight to the next part. Grabbing a firm hold of the base, she parted her lips, before leaning down onto his length slowly, swirling her tongue around it, causing his eye to roll back as he released a loud groan. Feeling his hands on the back of her head, showing that he clearly enjoyed what she was doing to him, feeling immensely encouraged by his reactions, she started slowly bobbing her head up and down along his entire length, grabbing the lowest part that didn't fit into her mouth as she started to pump her hands in the same rhythm of her strokes, causing him to groan even louder as he threw his head back, growing even stiffer in her mouth. Although she had been planning to continue her ministrations on his member for a while longer, she couldn't contain herself anymore, having almost his entire length in her mouth turned her on immensely and she decided to leave it up to Luffy as she took of her panties. Blushing heavily at being in clear view to the younger boy, she was surprised as he moved his mouth over her wet slit without hesitation and started slowly licking her wet folds, slowly circling the out most parts of her core, slowly coming closer to the center. As she released her loudest moan yet, so loud that nearby birds took flight in shock of the sudden loud noise, coming from the young woman. After realizing how hard she'd moaned, she blushed, Luffy looking up at her with a confused expression, shrugging it of, he continued his ministrations on her tight passage, slowly nearing the center as he took in the texture of her most sensitive spot. Intensely listening to her reactions, relishing in the fact that he was making her feel very good. When his slowly circling tongue met with a small erect ball of flesh, she arched into him while moaning once again.

Robin was unable to think anything, she was feeling so good it hurt, wanting him inside her, but not able to say it because of the intense pleasure jumbling her words to incoherent mumbling. Having her head thrown back, a trail of saliva from her mouth, lacking time to swallow, or even to breathe normally. He finally stopped, kissing her deeply again. Feeling his stiff erection rubbing against her core, she grabbed his member, guiding it gently to her entrance. Slowly letting him ease himself inside her tight passage, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him fully inside her, his entire length penetrating her at once. She cringed, fighting back the tears from the pain she knew would come, still happy though she was in pain. He kept there, not sure what to do, her tightness was driving him crazy, but he would wait, until she told him what to do. The pain lessened by the fact that she was already dripping wet inside. Slowly she urged him to continue, is length moving slowly inside of her. While she got used to the size of his erection inside of her, Luffy was having a tough time containing his passion, having to use all of his will power to move slowly inside of her as she asked him to. Slowly the pain began fading away, being replaced by intense pleasure, eventually she began to moan, a sign for Luffy that he could go faster, slowly picking up the pace, not wanting to hurt her, Luffy let out a loud groan from the intense feeling of tightness she gave him. As the pace quickly became higher, he slammed his erections into her hot core, their bodies pressed together as they resonated to their movements. Enjoying the unification of their bodies.

As this continued Robin ended up clutching her legs around his back to pull him inside her as much as was physically possible as she climaxed, loudly moaning his name in ecstasy, her passage tightening around Luffy's member as he went over the top as well, shooting his seed into her channel as he collapsed on top of her. Staying inside of her as they lay there, panting heavily from the spent energies they embraced, enjoying the moment of harmony between them while they waited for their energy to return to them.

And she was happy, there was no Doubt in her mind that the boy she liked, liked her back just as much

So Please read and review, this is only chapter 1. there will be more. Maybe even secondary pairings but that depends if I feel up to it. I'm still new to this after all.


End file.
